The present invention relates to work platforms and, more particularly, to a work platform enabling unobstructed access to a work surface.
Lift vehicles including aerial work platforms and telehandlers such as rough terrain fork trucks are known and typically include an extendible boom, which may be positioned at different angles relative to the ground, and a work platform at an end of the extendible boom. On or adjacent the platform, there is typically provided a control console including various control elements that may be manipulated by the operator to control such functions as boom angle, boom extension, rotation of the boom and/or platform on a vertical axis, and where the lift vehicle is of the self-propelled type, there are also provided engine, steering and braking controls.
Due to the nature of such work platforms being elevated in use, there is typically a safety rail disposed about a perimeter of the platform with an entry gate that permits operator access to the platform. It is desirable in certain working scenarios to enable the operator to have unobstructed access to a work area, e.g., where the safety rail is a hindrance to work area access. An example of such a work area may be a vertical wall. In some instances, if the platform is close enough to the vertical wall or the like that a safe working condition can be maintained even without a safety rail at the portion of the platform facing the wall or other work area. Another example is an angled or horizontal roof surface, where the work to be done is just beyond the floor of the platform, and where fixed safety rail systems would inhibit or obstruct certain roofing installation or repair efforts.